Everything about You is Beautiful
by IzaRoppi Is Love
Summary: Basically a request for a Shizuo and Izaya PWP smut one shot. MalexMale pairing, Yaoi, Shizaya/ShizuoxIzaya/ShizuIza, established relationships, OOC for the occasion. Romantic relationship between the two strongest men of Ikebukuro in bed ;) -Will take requests for fandom smut ideas-


**Hello again pwp time!**

**A shizaya pwp oneshot request for National Siblings Day from a close friend of mine, here is your shizaya love dear hope you like it BD **

**(I wrote this on the top of my head and fast so sorry if it's not as good or it sounds like I didn't effort enough for you I promise you another request later okay? ;o;) **

**I don't own Durarara, Izaya or Shizuo, I just find amusement to put them in smut activated scenarios fufufufu- Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

Soft pants echoed on the room, accompanied by loud moans as skin slapped against skin, the two bodies that occupied the bed rocking together with great passion.

The heat between their bodies whenever they were together, and the feverish kissed they shared in between it all.

"Nnn go faster Shizu-chann," an usually silky voice cried out, nails digging into the toned back of the taller man, holding onto him as the other pounded into him with great speed.

Of course, Shizuo was more than happy to comply. After all, how could he deny Izaya's pleading voice? There was no holding back, both lost in the ecstatic sensation. The heat around Shizuo's manhood was almost too much, so surreal and yet so good, and Izaya's flushed face only added to the fuel.

"Shit Izaya, if you keep making that face I won't last much longer," stated Shizuo.

"I can't..hnng…help it. Ahh…Shizu feels so…nnng….good…" The comment alone washed away every bit of self-control Shizuo possessed.

He grabbed the creamy thighs, pushing them back as far as they could go and damn, Izaya was flexible! Another loud moan bounced off the walls. It was really too much. He pounded into the smaller man at speed he didn't even knew he had, not even on the streets, earning more delicious whimpers and moans from his other half.

"You're too sexy like this you know. It makes me want to fuck you all night long," whispered Shizuo into Izaya's ears, making the latter shiver with more desire when he licked the shell. "Do you like that idea?"

"Y-Yes."

A smirk appeared on Shizuo's handsome face, the lust-filled eyes glinting with mischief as more ideas for tonight's activities came into mind.

"Be prepared, I'm going to take good care of you I-za-ya-kun~." Shizuo purred out the last bit when he called his partner's name with Izaya giving another low moan as a reply.

Shizuo gave a hard thrust, then another, and repeated the notion with force, but not excessively, just enough to drive his partner mad with ecstasy. The pre-come river coming from Izaya's member has been leaking a lot for a while and it wouldn't take much longer until he burst.

Izaya could already feel release coming as Shizuo keep hitting that special spot inside him. His insides tightened, squeezing the bigger member _oh-so-good_\- as white spurts fell onto his stomach, the desired release finally happened.

"So fuckin' tight flea," gritted out Shizuo, still thrusting in even as Izaya's insides milked him, filling the informant to the brim with Shizuo's essence.

They breathed hard, trying to catch their breaths fast. Shizuo pulled carefully away from Izaya, falling into bed next to him as he saw the cum leaking out from Izaya's ass. He let out a please hum at the sight.

The raven haired boy was completely spent; his chest was rising and falling rapidly, the heat in his skin refused to disappear any second now, his lips were wet and swollen from the making out earlier, and he had cum on both his stomach and ass. Quite a sight indeed. It was enough to give Shizuo another full hard-on.

He rolled Izaya over, getting him on all fours as he hovered on top of him once more.

"Ready for round two?" Izaya lazily grinned at Shizuo's suggestion before he was crushed with a breath taking liplock kiss.

**.**

**.**

**Later on BD (part two of PWP quickie)**

**.**

**.**

"So," Shizuo starts, swinging his arm around the shorter male's shoulder to bring him closer to him, not minding the sweat at all. "What are your plans now?"

"I'm going to take a quick shower before heading home."

"Hm," Shizuo hummed, mouth curving upward in delight. His arm wandered lower until it rested around the slim man's waist. "We can shower together then. It's been a while since we've done it there."

Izaya's cheeks tinted a little, but he brushed off the heat in his cheeks fast. He was used to this type of comments; Shizuo wouldn't be Shizuo without showing his perverted side from time to time whenever they were alone. But he was tired and his legs were aching so he didn't want to risk collapsing in the shower. He pulled himself away from Shizuo, ignoring the displeased grunt from him.

"I don't want to do it now Shizu-chan you already had your fun tonight." Izaya said, heading towards his destination, with the taller of the two trailing behind him.

"Come on Izaya," said the blonde, once again pulling the raven's body towards his. He hugged Izaya from behind, lips brushing sensitive skin as he breathed hot whispers into his ear. "A quickie won't be so bad. Just imagine, you against the wall soaking wet, moaning out my name as I pound into you. Don't you want that?"

Izaya shivered, the invitation sounding so good. But he didn't have the strength now.

"I don't-" He was going to complain, but stopped when he felt Shizuo shaped lips against his neck. He moaned automatically as the wet tongue began trailing in his more sensitive areas.

"Your body seems to be liking this," Shizuo said playfully, this time sucking on the neck until a red mark began forming. "Want me to stop?"

He wanted to get home soon there was work to be done, but as so it seems his hormones were winning over his train of thought. Besides, his forming erection wasn't going to let him leave, so he might as well enjoy the situation at hand.

He turned around, one arm behind Shizuo's head as he pulled the taller male into a fierce kiss. It was a rare sight to see the usually controlling Izaya Orihara acting so needy and showing much passion. It was something only Shizuo alone has ever had the chance to witness, and man did he love it. It made his excitement bigger, and so he kissed the other as equally hard and passionate. The kiss was messy and wet, with tongues dancing around each other before they needed to breathe.

They pulled away, lips slightly swollen and red. But that wasn't the end of it. Shizuo pushed Izaya into a wall, not caring that they never arrived to the shower. All he had in mind was that he needed Izaya now. Izaya's hips bucked upward by instinct, seeking more friction that Shizuo wasn't conceding. The tease.

He initiated another kiss, raising Izaya's shirt so he could trace the milky stomach he loved so much. But not as much as he loved Izaya's scent, it was intoxicating.

His prefect body.

His delicious lips.

His piercing eyes.

His mesmerizing voice.

His everything.

"I love you." Shizuo whispered into Izaya's left ear rim before he got back to business.

Izaya never did get back to Shinjuku that night.

**.**

**.**

**And so in the end the night had more rounds of shizaya sexiness folks BD**

**I failed so much with this one gg shameless smut ftw.**

**Again, Happy two day late National Siblings Day for my dearest bestie that will always be like a sister to me! **

**love ya3 very much as I would love izaroppi :3 and that's lots**

**Hope you enjoyed that bye now!**


End file.
